


A brief encounter

by Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, In the Austere Academy episode, Larry and Jacquelyn in here briefly, Not quite smut sorry, One Shot, but cuteness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: Hey guys!Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!-x-





	A brief encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!   
> -x-

As he turned the corner, Jacques frowned, narrowing his eyes and glancing behind him. He felt an odd prickling at the back of his neck, as though there was something that wanted his attention. He shook his head, reminded of Larry in his arms, shivering dangerously.  
Back in the taxi, Jacques lowered Larry into the car and blasted the hot air. His foot on the accelerator, Jacques felt the same strange tickling on his neck, and stopped.  
He mumbled something to Larry about needing to retrieve an object from the school, and rushed back inside the gloomy academy.  
Standing on the spot where Jacques was sure the prickling had began, he looked around, wondering what had caused the sensation.  
Almost immediately, he realised what it was.  
The slow tingling started again as he walked carefully towards the dark corridor, light soon greeting him, leading him to ... he paused, furrowed his brow, and then smiled to himself.   
Of course, a library. But, as he noted from the sign on the door, it was closed.  
In the dim light, he briefly thought he saw a shadowy figure near the equally shadowy library, but the figure vanished through the library door. Intrigued, and struggling to ignore the tantalising draw to the building, he followed, unsure of whether he should be.  
Ignoring the dull warning sirens that were beginning to quietly scream inside his head, Jacques walked inside and groped for the light switch.  
Light flooding the room, he called "who's ther-" and was cut off by a warm hand over his mouth which sent unfamiliar shudders up his spine. The light faded into black as the light switch was turned off. The tingling on his neck was becoming almost unbearable, and heightened when soft hair tickled his face.  
"Please be quiet," A slightly desperate voice filled his ears, "I might get caught again."  
Once the other person seemed sure that they had warned Jacques enough, they took their hand away, apparently trusting him.  
"What did they do when you got caught the first time?" Jacques murmured, a hint of flirtation in his low voice.  
There was a slight sigh. "I wish I could say something exciting, but no," the sigh again, more heavily, "they banned the library for a term."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Jacques replied sincerely.  
"Yes well, it's not the worst that's happened here."  
Before Jacques could ask what the worst thing was, and if he wanted to know, the other person spoke again.  
"I suppose I could use a torch for the time being."  
Jacques listened to the rustling and cautious breathing of his companion and the triumphant click of the torch.  
With the torch being pointed firmly at the floor, Jacques only saw a little of the person opposite him, but it was enough to deduce that there were beautiful.  
"Jacques Snicket." He told the woman, almost afraid to reach out his hand, unsure if he would be able to control the flush that was slowly spreading up his cheeks.  
"Olivia. Olivia Caliban." She said briskly, also extending her hand.  
She lifted the torch a little, and he saw her face, her earnest and intelligent brown eyes, glasses, and pinned up brown hair. He tried not to focus on her lips.  
"A pleasure." He heard himself saying. "Likewise." She replied.  
Olivia looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Instead of appearing angry, there was a curious interest in her voice that made Jacques smile unconsciously. A volunteer, he thought.  
"I work for a secret organisation." He told her.  
A sly smile slowly passed over Olivia's face before being replaced by one of slight innocence. "That's your occupation." She told him. "That doesn't explain what you're doing here."  
He looked at her eyes thoughtfully. "Do you want to know the truth, Olivia Caliban?"  
"Always."  
"Well," Jacques leant in slightly, as if revealing a well-hidden secret, "this place attracted me."  
"And so you can walk wherever you please?" Olivia drew back slightly, surveying his face.  
"No," Jacques admitted, "but-"  
He was cut off again by footsteps and Olivia's strangled gasp.  
"Quick," she hissed, automatically grabbing his hand, "here."  
They crouched behind a bookshelf, anxiously, (not to be confused with 'nervously'), listening to the footsteps growing closer.  
Jacques glanced at the shadow looming behind the library doors. Olivia tightened her grip on his hand, and Jacques had to briefly close his eyes as his body trembled at her touch.  
The doors swung open, the lights flickered, and Jacques turned to Olivia, noting the barely conceal terror in her tense face.

Then, almost too quickly, a grunt signalled dismissal, and the door closed, footsteps retreating.

"The lights are still on." Olivia whispered.  
"Leave them on." Jacques said quietly. "They'll get suspicious if they find them turned off."  
"That's true." She smiled.  
"So," Jacques began, his voice a little louder now the footsteps had gone, "you're in charge of this library."  
"Yes." Olivia answered, unsure whether to say that it never got any visitors so it wasn't hard to keep in check. She decided not to.  
"How many people come? Any regulars?" Jacques asked, as though reading her mind.  
Olivia flushed. "Well, um, no." She admitted. "It's only open for five minutes anyway."  
Jacques raised an eyebrow. "Five minutes?"  
"It's either that or the canteen." Olivia shuddered at the thought.  
"Ah." Jacques said, smiling knowingly. "A lot of people seem be getting locked in the freezer room lately."   
Olivia's eyes widened.  
"Don't worry," Jacques reassured her, "I tend to get them out."  
"Would you get me out if I got locked in?"  
Jacques allowed himself to stare into Olivia's brown eyes. He felt his body start slightly. "Of course," he replied, "the world cannot afford to lose a person like you."  
Olivia felt a little shock go through her body, and she smiled at the man opposite her.  
"It's very impressive." He said, glancing at the shelves.  
"Thank you." She replied.  
Olivia looked at him more closely. She knew it was very hard to find someone like him. She liked his dark hair and dark eyes. He seemed noble. A good person. The lines on his face and circles underneath his eyes showed that he was tired. He looked very tired. Slightly drained.  
Without thinking, Olivia reached up to smooth the creases in his forehead. She looked at him, and his eyes looked back at her searchingly, intrigued by her actions.  
"Olivia." He murmured softly. She watched as she let her fingers brush his lips, then smiled wistfully. "I don't even know you."  
"No." Jacques agreed.  
"But there's this something about you," she continued, "that makes me want to know everything."  
He smiled. "You will."   
Olivia frowned. "How can you be sure?"  
"We'll meet again." Jacques said with certainty. "But," his fingers began to flutter over Olivia's shoulders, "for now, we can just enjoy tonight."  
There was a certain glint in Olivia's eyes that Jacques had not seen for a very long time. 

\-----------------------------------------------

As Jacques drove back into the city, he listened to Larry burbling in the background, chatting away to Jacquelyn hurriedly. His ears pricked when he briefly heard 'stunning librarian', and he smiled, glancing at the rear-view mirror.  
As Larry continued to spew words at a fascinatingly quick rate, with increasing warm amusement, Jacques realised that Jacquelyn was not getting a word in edgeways. He imagined her crouched underneath her desk, Mr Poe staring confused at her, which was, in fact, exactly what was happening.  
He smiled, turning his eyes once again to the road.


End file.
